nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom
"Freedom" is a song by Nicki Minaj from the re-release of Minaj's second studio album called Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up. It serves as the lead single of The Re-Up, sixth single overall. It was written by Onika Maraj, Matthew Samuels, and Matthew Burnett, and it was produced by Boi-1da. The song was first played on Tim Westwood BBC Radio 1Xtra in the UK on November 3, 2012, and was released as a digital download the same day but just in US and Canada. It was later released in the UK on November 8. A music video was shot on November 1, 2012. Background On October 1, 2012, Nicki said on Twitter that she finished writing the Barbz's favorite song off The Re-Up.Twitter: ok so i recorded your "fave song" last nite barbz...terrence & joyce in here making me play it over and over and mufckn over again. #THEREUP Retrieved October 6, 2012. The next day, a fan asked "what's the initials," and she simply replied, "F",Twitter: F > RT @GeordieBarbie: @NICKIMINAJ tellus more about this new song you wrote? What's the initials Retrieved October 6, 2012. which is the song "Freedom." The song was used as the official song for the Pink Friday fragrance commercial. Tim Westwood played the song for the UK Barbz for the first time on November 3, 2012, at his show called Tim Westwood BBC Radio 1Xtra.YouTube *NEW* Westwood - Nicki Minaj plays 'Freedom' from the Re-Up to Team Minaj UK Retrieved November 10, 2012. The song was released as a digital download on November 3, 2012 in the US and Canada.Itunes (US) - Music Freedom - Single Nicki Minaj Retrieved November 3, 2012. It was then released as a digital download on November 8, 2012 in the UK,Twitter: FREEDOM is officially on UK Itunes!!!!!! https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/freedom/id577224536?i=577224621&ign-mpt=uo%3D4 … Retrieved November 8, 2012. and on November 10 in Australia.iTunes (AU) - Music - Freedom - Single by Nicki Minaj The song replaced "The Boys" as the lead single because of the lack of success of it. Composition "Freedom" was written by Onika Maraj, Matthew Samuels, and Matthew Burnett,Details of "Freedom" on iTunes and was produced by Boi-1da.Nicki Minaj - Freedom Retrieved November 5, 2012. The song is a hip hop track with a light R&B ditty.Digital Spy Nicki Minaj unveils new track 'Freedom' - listen Retrieved November 5, 2012. The song is over a drum-patterned beat.Rap-Up.com New Music: Nicki Minaj – ‘Freedom’ Retrieved November 4, 2012. Minaj reflects on her success and contemplates fame on the song, asserts her dominance, credits herself for opening doors for other females, and thanks her crew including Lil Wayne. The song was compared to previous works of her like "Right Thru Me," "Your Love" and "Save Me" off Pink Friday.Vibe Nicki Minaj Releases "Freedom": Listen to the New "Roman Reloaded -- The Re-Up" Track Retrieved November 5, 2012. Critical reception "Freedom" was received with general positive reviews from music critics which most of them praised Minaj for returning to her roots. Sam Gould from SoulCulture said that "might not mark an end to the bubblegum nonsense pop" but he praised the song for being "the best thing I've heard from her in a long while." SoulCulture Nicki Minaj – “Freedom” | New Music Retrieved November 4, 2012. Trent from The Lava Lizard made a very positive review about the track commenting that the song "is a perfect reminder of Minaj's talent as a rapper and a welcome departure from her Pop-oriented attempts at crossing over."The Lava Lizard New Song: Nicki Minaj – ‘Freedom’ Retrieved November 4, 2012. Zach Frydenlund from Complex praised the song saying that "Minaj has blessed the world with her new single "Freedom" tonight."Complex Nicki Minaj Releases New Single "Freedom" on iTunes Retrieved November 4, 2012. He also congratulate the "nice flow" and the "great vocals." However, Kyle Anderson from Entertainment Weekly commented negatively about the track saying that "calling her career career 'the pinkprint' is pretty clever, but the rest of it sounds like it could have been made by just about anybody."EW.com Nicki Minaj releases new song 'Freedom': Hear it here Retrieved November 5, 2012. He then scolded Minaj because "the most frustrating thing about her is that she seems to actively subvert the fundamental skills that let her stand out from any other rapper or pop star out there." Randall Roberts from LA Times gave the song a very negative review calling the song "a shockingly mediocre humblebrag track."First impression: Nicki Minaj's callous new single, 'Freedom' Retrieved November 5, 2012. He also criticized Minaj for not writing about the storm "Sandy" (that hit Minaj's home Queens), which devastated New York a week prior of the release of the track. Music Video Background Nicki revealed on Alan Carr: Chatty Man that she was filming the music video of the next single off The Re-Up in the UK later that week.Rap-Up.com Nicki Minaj Gets Cheeky with Chatty Man Retrieved November 4, 2012. Nicki said, in the interview, that the video was filmed in rain and it was freezing cold. On November 1, Nicki tweeted, "Shot the mystery video today in London".Twitter: Shot the mystery video today in London Retrieved November 2, 2012. It was later revealed that the music video was for "Freedom".Twitter: YUP, shot the video to Freedom in LONDON =0. On Nicki's twitter she stated that the music video is supposed to hit on November 19, 2012 the same day of the release of the The Re-Up.Twitter: #FREEDOMVideo comes out on MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!! Wanna know how? Where? It's a #Surprise!!!! Mwuahahhahhhahahahahaha!!!!!! Retrieved November 19, 2012. She then stated that the music video will premiered on 106 & Park, and it will be later available on VEVO at 7:15 PM (EST).Twitter: #FreedomVideo drops today. Watch 106&Park today!!!! Then 7:15pm est on Vevo!!!!!!! Retrieved November 19, 2012. Colin Tilley directed the video. Stills Freedom still1.png Freedom still2.png Freedom_still3.png nicki-freedom-video.jpg nicki-minaj-freedom_thelavalizard1.jpg 60bcd0c9.jpg nicki-minaj-freedom-video.jpg Nicki-minaj-freedom-behind-the-scenes.jpg 536765_113332408831130_1017329096_n.jpg Behind the Scenes A behind the scenes video of "Freedom" was released on November 13, 2012,Twitter: RT @NICKIMINAJ: BEHIND THE SCENES OF THE FREEDOM VIDEO http://po.st/MaYuHz Retrieved November 13, 2012. and was produced and filmed by Grizz Lee. The video shows Nicki and her film team in a rainy day. The film team is carrying she with blankets to not ruin her dress because of the rain. Then she appears at a strange place on the outskirts of London with her dress of a mermaid style, and a wavy blond wig. She is also saw putting make-up, her staff team caring her in a chariot, a staff member falling down, and more scenes of the actual video. Live performance The song is performed on her Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour. Minaj performed the song for the very first time in the US at the 2012 American Music Awards. Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Studio Malibu, Malibu CA *Mixed at: Studio Malibu, Malibu CA *Mastered at: Chris Athens Masters, Austin TX Personnel: *Writers: Onika Maraj, Matthew Samuels, Matthew Burnett *Producers: Boi-1da *Co-producers: Matthew Burnett *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz & Boi-1da *Mastered by: Chris Athens *Background Vocals by: LeKeisha Renee Lewis & Candace Marie Wakefield The credits for "Freedom" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Release history Lyrics Explicit version Clean version References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:2012 Category:Spotify tracks